ninetailfandomcom-20200214-history
VenusBloodGaia:Despair Difficulty Guide
Work in Progress. Group Setup Guidelines *Standard same 'element' units should be in the same group. However, don't just stack the group together if they provide little to no buffs *Tanks are critical. They are the most important unit to be setup correctly. Every tank must have 専守防衛. *Decoy units in every group is mandatory. This unit should have no relevance to the group and it is there to be a decoy. If your tank does not have 前進防御, then your decoy needs to have 標的後逸 *All groups need to have a combination of the following: 扇形無効、貫通無効. *All physical damage dealers should aim for 75 カブト割 and must have 遠隔攻撃 *Attacking at night and defending during the day is a good strategy on paper. In practice, due to limited turns, this is impossible. *Your caster should have 異常耐性 and sufficient healing to the group. *Your second caster should have very high 対術結界. It doesn't have to be 100, but at least 70. Money Farming (Tips) *Non-story mode is recommended. *Expect very little high level ores and/or items obtained as the emphasize is on resources. *In order for this to work, you need 10 solid groups that can kill and withstand on their own. Your main group + treasure hunting group will be doing legion 2v3 quite often. *It is not recommended to play anything beyond Despair Berserk 3 since it will have a reverse effect due to enemies being too strong. Berserk 0-2 works the best *When starting the game, expand the base to the max level, build 3 rooms that increase 10% gold, and then gold rooms on each of the stairs starting from B3 and moving down. *Put every group on top of the gold room. Most kills will be done there with a combination of a gold room/throne rooms and magic rooms. *Make sure you build a Dragon Throne and Demon Throne as that increases all incomes by 10. *Once all gold rooms are build, proceed to build 10% rooms that increase Food and Magic. Afterwards, use remaining of B3 and B2 to increase Magic usage as that is most likely a higher cost than food for units. *During the Mid-game game around Chapter 5, change all magic/food rooms to recovery rooms unless you notice you are not gaining an excessive amount of magic/food. Also, build 3 rooms that heal for 10%. Now, your recovery rooms will do all your healing for you and you should not spend a single gold on it. The amount of healing, if rested, is insane. *Chapter 8 missions will start to get difficult and it's no pushover. At that stage of the game, the generated income per turn at high end is insane and it is recommended to end the mission until the last turn as the reward you are earning per turn yields much higher then chapter end rewards. **B1: Move/Maze rooms to excessive degree with Demon/Dragon Throne rooms at stairhalls **B2: The room at the top right will never be destroyed so put a valuable room there. Stockpile a combination of Magic/Food Room if needed **B3: Recovery Rooms with 2 gold rooms at the end leading to B4 **B4: Gold rooms on main hall leading to B5 and + 10% magic/food rooms elsewhere **B5: Gold rooms + 10% gold rooms Ore/Item Farming (Guide) *Recommended Difficulty: Berserk 4/5. 3 and lower simply does not yield good rewards and the difference between 3 and 4 are 30 levels. In rare chances, level 11 ores will be seen in 3. *This is one of the most challenge things to be done in the game though it is not needed. *Mode is debatable as classic missions where you attack in story mode tends to be rather hard to setup farming spots. *Expect very little money gained as the emphasize is setting up farming spots. *In order for this to work most efficiently, you need 6 solid groups that can withstand anything. *Every map works differently. Number of units, number of room destroyers, and mob starting positions need to be taken into consideration. *Enemy movement is actually affected by the total maze/move formula vs the division unit. While the exact formula is unknown, but a test was done and the same set of enemy appears that stopped on B4 with more maze/move, and stopped on B5/B6 with less maze/move. For Despair farming, this is signifcant. *Perfect map to farm is Mission 8-3 and mission 8-5. They are not only one of the easiest to setup, but it's rather intended by the developers to use those two maps for farming purposes due to map structure and monsters with the highest level. It is best to set up using that map and then constant save/load to get the results you want to obtain. It is tedious. Using Mission 8-5 is a perfect example to farm. This is how the first round looks like if done properly. And near the end... Despair 5 Difficulty (Tips) *If the sole purpose is to just beat it, then this difficulty is a lot easier than most people think it is. *Don't build rooms or expand it. *Build 3 solid groups that can withstand anything from start to finish and 3 main groups responsible for all damage. *Setup additional groups to prepare for the Extra scenario. Despair 5 Highlights Video